The Division Bell
by FloydienSlip
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. The closest of friends. The living embodiments of the Elements of Harmony. They discovered the magic of friendship. Recently, they have been practically isolated from one another. Each one of the Mane Six reflects on the personality and mindset of another. Will they become closer once more?


Dedicated to SonicRainboomGirl, my first watcher

_Beyond the horizon_

_Of the place we lived when we were young_

_In a world of magnets and miracles_

_Our thoughts strayed constantly_

_And without boundary_

_The ringing of the division bell had begun_

* * *

It's been said that all good things must come to pass, and how true that is. As much as anyone would hate to admit it, there is no changing the will of the universe: As a great band once expressed, "All you touch and all you see is all your life will ever be."

Twilight Sparkle sat alone in the Golden Oaks Library, rearranging bookshelves after a certain mailpony had crashed through her poor window yet again, spilling books everywhere. She knew that Ditzy meant well, but sometimes that pony just lived up to her name. As Twilight looked over the titles, an oddly shaped hardcover caught her eye. It appeared to be a tightly bound green book, though worn quite well. She opened it, and willed her eyes to stay dry.

It was _their_ picture, all of them, posing for Princess Celestia. Twilight began flipping through the pages, smiling at the adventures that they had undertaken in years passed. The sonic rainboom, the snoring dragon, even a plethora of pink party ponies. Vividly, she recalled a certain event that taken place nearly ten years ago exactly.

_"Hurry up, Twilight! We're going to be late for Pinkie's party again!"_

_"Lighten up, Rainbow Dash! I'm nearly finished with my backup calendar for next year."_

_Rainbow Dash let out a groan of impatience. Rarity and Fluttershy were already at Sweet Apple Acres, helping with Pinkie's decorations and Applejack's catering, respectively. It seemed like every pony in Ponyville was going to be there, and Rainbow Dash really wanted to be there too, though she had once again refused to wear the dress that Rarity had crafted for her._

_"Finished!" called Twilight from upstairs._

_"Thank Celestia!" muttered Dash. "Let's get this show on the road!"_

That party would become the beginning of the end. Almost nopony had known its purpose, shrugging it off as another random event in Pinkie Pie's unpredictable way of thinking. As the "party" got underway, however, one pony was not enjoying herself, and made an announcement at the very end to let everypony know why.

_"My... acquaintances... I would first and foremost like to say thank you for the time I have spent with you all."_

_Confused looks towards the pony on the stage were beginning to appear._

_"But it saddens me a great deal to tell you why this party has been... thrown. It's really... a farewell party... for me."_

_Gasps and conspiratorial whispers swept throughout the audience. Twilight and Rainbow Dash exchanged surprised glances. Fluttershy had rocketed off, searching for a table to hide under. Applejack and Pinkie Pie, unsurprised by the whole ordeal, bit their lips while trying not to let their emotions get the better of them._

_"I've been chosen to create a new line of clothing for the elite in Canterlot," announced Rarity. "As always, thank you for your continued support of Carousel Boutique and... um, I..."_

_Rarity burst into tears, allowing herself to be led off the stage by Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The audience remained still for a moment before quietly filing out the door of the barn. Rainbow now bitterly regretted her earlier refusal, and looked down at her hooves. Fluttershy nervously stood up._

_"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Rarity! Angel would be too, if he was here..."_

_Rarity cried harder, resisting all comfort from her friends._

_"Look here, sugar cube, no need to make a scene. We're yer friends, and we're glad for ya."_

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Does this mean we get to visit? I love getting visitors!" Her friends stared at her. "What? I was trying to lighten the mood. __**They**__ get it."_

_"Who's 'they?'" asked Rainbow Dash._

_"Quit it!" snarled Applejack. "Rarity's hurtin', and y'all should be ashamed of yerselves for bein' insensitive!"_

_Bowing their heads, they huddled around Rarity and tried to make her feel better. Rarity sniffled._

_"I-I'm dreadfully s-sorry to have c-caused s-s-such an uproar here," she murmured. "It's just- I'll m-miss seeing you, my best friends, every d-day of every week of every-"_

_"We understand," interrupted Twilight softly. "And we're sorry that you need to go. We promise to try to visit you when we can."_

_"We Pinkie Promise," said Applejack firmly, struggling to hold back tears._

True to their word, they visited Rarity in her new shop, the White Elephant Boutique. She seemed happy there... for a time. As the weeks went by, she became self-conscious about her works, occasionally refusing to admit her friends. They eventually stopped visiting Rarity altogether. Saddened as they were, the five friends were unable to change Rarity's mind. One evening, they walked slowly back to the train, and even Rainbow Dash flew overhead like a thundercloud of melancholy.

_"Does Rarity... not like us anymore?" Fluttershy whimpered._

_Applejack sighed. "No, darlin', it's not like that. Ah reckon that Rarity just wants to be left alone a while. She needs time to think about where this job of hers will take her."_

_Pinkie, angrier than usual, chimed in. "It would help if she wasn't such a greedy-pants! I mean, seriously? Money is the root of all evil! How can she just sit there, watching the bits pour in, while ignoring her best friends at the same time?" Pinkie __swallowed. "It... just doesn't make sense..."_

But Pinkie was wrong. It _did_ make sense. After all, Rarity was always obsessed with current fashion trends and gemstones, for which her cutie mark can safely vouch. After being featured in Hoity Toity's boutique, she had positively radiated a happiness that was doubled as more and more ponies ordered more and more dresses and outfits from her. It was not only possible, but exceedingly _probable_ that Rarity had become a "greedy-pants."

_And it was true, wasn't it?_ mused Twilight. Rarity and her bits... They were as tight as a rusted-on nut on a long-forgotten bolt lying in a defunct junkyard, with only the weather and the occasional rat for company.

The librarian thought for a moment, and turned the last page. Her pupils dilated slightly upon seeing the aged parchment. Urging herself to read it aloud, she pressed on.

"To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle..."

* * *

_Thank you very much for your last letter. I'm very glad to hear that you have made some progress on your Loop Quantum Gravity theory, and I'm sure that Dr. Whooves would be more than thrilled to help you test it. I also give my sincerest condolences to you about Spike. He was a great assistant and a loyal friend, but he's in a better place __now. Remember him fondly as he was, not as he is._

_However, I'm a bit concerned about the significant lack of friendship reports you've sent me. I understand that you are technically a full-grown mare now, and that you're going through a difficult time in your life, but that does not mean you are no longer my student. Quite the opposite is true, as a matter of fact; you can contribute far more detailed reports on the magic of friendship now that you have more time on your __hands._

_Remember that while it is important that you learn and work, friends are absolutely essential to life. Without friends, who would you have to rely on? Your parents? Maybe, but they also have busy lives. Friends are everything, Twilight. Never forget that._

_Your mentor and teacher,_

* * *

"...Princess Celestia."

Twilight slowly closed the scrapbook and replaced it on the shelf. She sat down on the floor, gazing around at her vast collection of books and knowledge before slipping into deep thought. She wished more than ever that she had had the decency to respond to the princess. Twilight ran a hoof through through her mane, feeling the smoothness of her scalp before getting up once more. In that moment, she briefly thought of Spike with his ridiculous mustache he had used to grab a certain mare's attention long ago. Her tear ducts nearly betrayed her, but she purged the thought from her mind as quickly as it had appeared. If only she could find a way to make this all better...

A sudden thought came to her. Twilight nearly dismissed the idea entirely, but paused after thinking about it some more. Her idea scared her, but... there was something about it that seemed almost appealing, if not ideal. She was fairly certain that she could get her friends to go along with the idea, but what of the princesses? In that moment, Twilight knew what she had to do. Trotting over to her desk, she pulled out a fresh quill and a bottle of ink.

"Dear Pinkie Pie..."

* * *

_Along the long road_

_And on down the Causeway_

_Do they still meet there by the Cut_


End file.
